


The King and His Queen

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata and Kageyama are the main focus, Kageyama is a dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Kageyama freezes. It doesn’t sound negative, but King and Queen of the court. Him and Hinata. But then again. Queen and King, rulers. And usually in a romantic relationship. As far as he can tell, Hinata and he are not dating. But, he wouldn’t mind it if they were."Very fluffy, but its KageHina centric, just some love confessions and bed-sharing I've written at who knows when? But the stars are out and the moons pretty, plus I need to sleep all day tomorrow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	The King and His Queen

Tobio Kageyama is the King of the Court. It’s a nickname that’s spread everywhere, he hears it constantly. Each time it chips away at his pride. However, he hears something else today around the corner. They’re at a practice match in Tokyo, and one of the players, Kageyama can’t see who. Is talking to someone about Hinata.

One murmurs,” If Kageyama’s the King, then that redhead must be the Queen.”

The other answers softly,” I agree, they work so well together. Such a powerful dynamic.”

Kageyama freezes. It doesn’t sound negative, but King and Queen of the court. Him and Hinata. But then again. Queen and King, rulers. And usually in a romantic relationship. As far as he can tell, Hinata and he are not dating. But, he wouldn’t mind it if they were.

That thought makes him blush a bright red and run off into the bathroom like he was originally supposed to do. He does his business and wishes the strawberry red off his face. His thoughts are occupying his brain though now. Hinata.

Hinata who can spike his set with his eyes closed and with power like no other. Hinata's hair that resembles fire with its vibrant orange and curls that look like flames. Hinata who stuffs his face with meat buns any chance he can get and races Kageyama every morning. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. That’s all that goes through his mind.

They get on the bus and his thoughts only increase. He wonders how it would be to hold Hinata in a way that is not “you-are-my-friend”. No, he wants to hold him forever, buried in the smell of him, which is usually something musky dashed with sweetness. He wants to kiss him.

He doesn’t try and deny it. He wants all sorts of kisses. On the lips, forehead, hands, oh his hands. The ones that do so much for him, and the ones that let him play. He wishes to kiss him wherever he pleases. The satisfaction that will come from that.

Other things come to his mind too. He wants it all, he wants Hinata. All of him. But he can’t bring himself to tell Hinata that. No, he’s fairly sure Hinata just wants him to set for his spikes. He’s sure that Hinata doesn’t like him like that. But he’ll settle for setting all of Hinata’s spikes, even if he doesn’t return Kageyama’s feelings.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when Hinata’s head drops into his lap. He flails for a second before relaxing, a rare closed-lip smile stretching across his face as the other sleeps. Arms under him in an odd way with his legs still off the seat. It looks uncomfortable, but he looks peaceful. There’s no furrow of his brow or crinkle around the corner of his eyes while he smiles. Mouth parted slightly as he breathes in through his nose and out of his mouth.

A moment later Kageyama lets his fingers wander through the soft locks of Hinata’s wild hair. It’s soft, softer than Kageyama will ever admit. He hums quietly before muttering,” Move your legs up so you’ll be comfortable dumbass.”

Suga must have heard him because he turns around, and almost comes, but moves to put Hinata’s legs on his seat. He just flashes Kageyama a smile that shrieks “ I-know-all-the-shit-about-this” and turns around back to Daichi. Who snaps a picture before 

Kageyama can protest. He just sighs and lets his hands comb through Hinata’s hair again. Eventually, he finds his eyes slipping shut with one hand dangling off Hinata and the other buried in his hair.

Daichi snaps many pictures of that and sends it to everyone. Smiling as he looks at it, Suga cooes quietly and mutters,” How are they not together yet?”

Daichi just shrugs,” I don’t know, they’ll be the last to get together though. Tanaka’s hell-bent on Kiyoko.”

Suga just giggles and leans against Daichi before he whispers,” They grow up so fast.”

That elicits quiet laughter from Daichi. The trip goes on from there.

Kageyama is awoken with Hinata shaking him gently. There’s a small blush on his face and he mutters quietly,” Can I stay with you tonight?”

Kageyama blinks and nods, Hinata stays over a lot, in turn,n Kageyama’s over at Hinata’s house a lot too. They each have clothes already stored away in each other's drawers. It’s an unconscious thing that they do. It’s natural, and it’s eased their way into their routine and everyday lives. At some point,t Hinata’s shown up to practice with one of Kageyama’s shirts on, and it’s not uncommon for him to steal Kageyama’s hoodie too. Kageyama can’t find it in himself to be annoyed with it, or mind it.

The walk back to Kageyama’s house is quiet, they just walk close together, Hinata’s hands on his bike, too tired to bike down to Kageyama’s place. The taller just yawns, desperately wishing he could hold the other hand. But that would result in his face on fire from that level of intimacy.

It’s not long before Hinata’s bike is against the wall, and they’re both heading upstairs to shower.

Hinata goes last, and his hair floof is lost, he’s lost so many inches of height and Kageyama can’t help but burst into laughter when he sees that. Hinata pouts and asks sullenly,” Do you at least have a hairdryer?”

Kageyama nods through his giggles and leads Hinata to his mother's bathroom, and snags her blow-dryer and they go back to Kageyama’s bathroom. There it’s so natural that Hinata stands still while Kageyama gets Hinata’s hair dry. Although it has them both blushing madly after it’s over. Kageyama mumbles,” We can share a bed, I’m too tired to grab the futon.”

Hinata yawns and nods his head,” Yeah. Just don’t crush me.”

Kageyama scoffs,” I probably would, you’re that small.”

,” So mean Yama.”

Kageyama throws the covers back and climbs into bed first, Hinata following him shortly after. They both get comfortable and Hinata shuts the lamp off while Kageyama draws the cover-up. Then their back to getting comfortable again. Skin pressed against each other and breath mingling.

Hinata mumbles,” Hey, don’t kick me out of the bed for this, or I’ll smack you. But I think I like you.”

Kageyama mumbles back,” I like you too dumbass, we’re friends aren’t we?”

Hinata smacks his arm,” No idiot, I think I might have a crush on you or something.”

Kageyama’s breath hitches. Because this can’t be real, can it? He smiles and says back,” I think I have a crush on you too.”

Then Hinata’s shuffling closer and Kageyama reacts on instinct. An arm slipping over Hinata’s waist while their legs tangled together in a pretzel looking way. Kageyama grins and asks,” Will you kiss me then?”

There’s no verbal reply as Hinata kisses him. It’s a bit weird, but it’s amazing. Even as they fumble around in the dark to meet in what has to be history's messiest kiss. It’s perfect for them. Eventually finding a balance. Hinata pulls away first, an arm slipping under Kageyama’s to hold his face. Their foreheads pressed against each other in a silent “I-love-you” way.

Kageyama mutters,” Better do that again tomorrow, or I won’t set for you.”

He can hear the smile in Hinata’s voice as he answers back,” I’ll kiss you whenever I want Yamayama.”

,” I’ll decide that.”

,” Uh-huh.”

,” Now shut up and go to sleep.”

,” Mmmm, you too. Goodnight.”

,” Goodnight, I think I might love you.”

,” Screw you I at least know I love you.”

,” Mmm.”

Their eyes slip shut as darkness overtakes them. Sleep coating them like a blanket.

Morning arrives way too soon. Hinata finds himself on top of Kageyama, his arms splayed out with one of Kageyama’s hands on his back, their other hands intertwined together. He looks up, only to find Kageyama already awake. Hinata smiles softly,” Hello.”

Kageyama answers back,” Hello sunshine.”

Hinata smiles and buries his face in Kageyama’s chest, breathing in his scent. He smells like jasmine and fresh linen. It’s a good combination, Hinata can’t get enough of it. Kageyama speaks up,” We have practice in a few hours.”

Hinata nods,” Alright, we should eat.”

,” Get off me first dumbass.”

He rolls off and stares at Kageyama for a moment. Mesmerized by his face. It’s a very handsome face. Black hair framing his pale skin and blue eyes. Kageyama sighs and sits up, Hinata does too. Before they know it their eyes are closed and locked in a kiss. It’s better than the night before, not as much fumbling around.

It ends and they get dressed before heading downstairs. Where there are two containers, from his mother. A note on one of them. Hinata grabs it and reads aloud,” You two are cute, just make sure I’m not home if you two are going to do stuff. Congratulations on getting together finally. Enjoy some breakfast from Mama Kageyama.”

The two are red faced at the end of it, but scarf down the food nonetheless. Then it’s off to exercise and play volleyball.

Kageyama could get used to this. Hinata thinks he can too. Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back. And more bored than ever in quarantine. So you can expect some more posts in the future. Some kinky stuff, some angsty stuff, and some more fluffy stuff. I hope everyone is okay, and I hope this fic will make your day a bit brighter. The school's been canceled for the rest of the year for me, and I hope you all get to see some friends soon. And go to events you've been waiting to see, it's rough but it'll be okay. Anyway, here's some fluff to cheer up some people's moods. Also, feel free to drop some comments, I love to hear from the people who read this.


End file.
